


F*** Toy

by HElRosa



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Belts, Brutal, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Submission, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa
Summary: Jon Moxley celebrates his victory against Darby Allin after the 20th November 2019 episode of AEW Dynamite.
Kudos: 24





	F*** Toy

He approached roaring, pounding his chest. She could see the sweat spraying off his soaking body with every violent contact.

“You won, you were amazing out there,” she said.

He paced around, calming himself down before laying a hand on her.

“Shut up,” he said.

His hand was around her neck now and she was pushed against the locker. It rattled with the force of both their weights against it.

“Do you think I want to hear you talk?”

She can smell him strongly now, unwashed, unclean, he’s like an animal. It’s disgusting really, she shouldn’t like it, but she does.

She shakes her head.

“Do I ever want to hear you talk?”

She shakes her head again.

“Why’s that?” he asks.

“I’m a fuck toy.”

His hand tightens round her throat and he moves his face closer, she can see the sweat formed in beads on his face, merging into rivulets that run down into his beard.

“Who’s fuck toy?”

“Your fuck toy.”

“That’s right. You don’t like saying it, do you? But I like it. You know why I like it? Seeing you squirm.”

“For someone who doesn’t like talking, you talk a lot.”

He laughs harshly.

“Later,” he says and gives her a look that she understands the meaning of.

It gives her a delicious spike of fear that makes the heat inside her pool ever faster between her legs.

“Get down on your fucking knees,” he demands.

He lets go of her throat and pushes on her shoulder. She scrapes against the locker as she lowers herself, uncomfortably crumpled by his feet in this tight space. He could give her more but he doesn’t.

“You’ve got one job. Open,” he says.

She obeys, awaiting patiently with her mouth wide open, just as he likes it. He scrambles with his belt, desperate to release his hard on which had clearly been building since his victory. The salty tang coming from his cock and balls immediately hits her. She’s almost drooling thinking about how good he’s going to taste tonight.

He takes his cock in one hand and places his other hand on the back of her head and guides her to him. His cock bumps the back of her throat as he rams inside her mouth, but she doesn’t gag, not yet anyway, she’s well trained. He holds her in place like that for several moments, his hands clasped together on the back of her head, ensuring there is no escape. She hears his grunts of happiness and she can’t stop herself from spluttering and coughing when it feels like he’s been deep inside her mouth, cutting off her air, for a little too long. He pulls her off and gives her a short respite, but not for long, he’s back in her mouth, moving in and out, relentlessly. She’s just a vessel for his cock. She’s fast losing all dignity, her salvia flow increasing and becoming hard to contain. Her gives her some moments to gulp down some much needed air again and give her jaw a rest, and she takes it, thinking he will soon be cruel again. But he pushes down on the top of her head instead and lifts his bulging, now wet and shining cock out out of the way, giving her access to his balls.

“Suck them, into your mouth,” he growls out.

She does as he asks, starting with one, being careful not to suck too hard. His taste is much sharper here. She looks at him for approval, to see that she’s doing it right.

“It’s good,” he simply says, understanding, and roughly strokes a hand over her hair, moving it from her face so show his appreciation or so that he can get a better view of her face, she can’t be sure. His hand knots in her hair at the back of her head and he moves with her as she lavishes attention onto his other ball, giving it the same treatment.

“Stop,” he says after she’s tasted all of him, sucking him dry of all of his sweat.

He puts his hand to his cock again and his hand is back flat against the back of her head, pushing himself inside her mouth once more. He thrusts savagely again, she feels like her lips are bruising, his pelvis smashes against her with the repeated thrusts that much. His hand tenses on the back of her head and he leans into her mouth fully, using his other hand to steady himself on the locker. She knows from his increased urgency of movements in her mouth that he’s about to cum. Then he does, he’s roaring again as he empties his balls inside her mouth.

He leaves her to swallow his bitter seed, knowing that she will, he needn’t check to make sure the job is done properly. With moans of satisfaction he leaves her and gets into the shower. She goes to the sink to wash her mouth out and swipes at her face with makeup wipes to tidy herself up for him when he comes out. No matter what she does she still feels unclean and used, abused, but she can’t help liking it. She’s aching for him to come back and give her some release and he might, if he’s feeling generous.

He strides out of the shower, completely butt naked he walks slowly towards her, drying himself with a towel as he does. He knows what he’s doing to her. He passes her to go to his combat trousers that he wore in the ring, he takes the belt from the loops and walks to her, holding it in both hands, he stretches it.

“Hold it in your mouth,” he orders.

She bites down onto it, the edges of the untreated leather feels coarse and scratchy in her mouth, but she knows better than to complain. She stays where she is, the belt held in her mouth, while he changes into his civvys.

“Give it to me,” he says, coming back to her.

She feels embarrassed to see her drool hang off it as he takes it from her mouth, it falls onto his hand, but he doesn’t seem to care. He folds it over in his hands, then points at her.

“You don’t ever, ever speak back to me, do you understand?”

His voice is raised and she tries to suppress a tremble, he’s good at this.

“Yes Mr. Moxley.”

“Go to the locker.”

He grabs a hand when he’s there with her and guides it to the flimsy metal.

“Hands on here, stick your butt out.”

She does as he says, but he pulls her hips back further. Then his hands are on her tiny skirt, pulling it over her hips and he tears down her pantyhose, ruining them. The thong goes with them too, tearing as he pulls it down. He puts both his hands between her legs and pushes them apart, she feels the belt gently tap against her thigh as he does and it makes her shudder.

He begins to whip her ass and thighs, with not much care for where it lands, she yells out, wailing above the sounds of the leather to skin contact that now fills the locker room. She tries to move free, but his free hand is steadfast on her back, ensuring she has no choice but to take her punishment. She’s got herself into a frenzy when he finally stops the assault and she can feel angry tears in her eyes.

She hears him drop the belt and he digs his fingers viciously into her abused flesh.

“Don’t act like you don’t fucking like it, fuck toy,” he growls into her ear as she shrieks in pain.

His fingers are then plunging inside her pussy. He meets no resistance there. She’s slick for him and had been the whole time she had been waiting for him, now she’s reaching fever pitch.

“You’re filthy,” he says.

He presses his index finger against her asshole and she moans as he slides it with little force inside her. She feels uncomfortably full as his finger fucks her asshole. It’s humiliating, yet exactly what she wants.

“You’re going to cum while I’m finger fucking your asshole because you’re a fucking ass whore. This is all you get, that’s all you deserve it.”

She finds herself moving against him as he moves his finger in and out of her tight asshole, she’s riding herself to release. He helps her along the way, moving his other hand to her pussy to tease her clit, pinching it until he gets what he wants out of her. He laughs into her ear as she cums and it only makes her want to ride the wave more, his humiliation of her feeding her pleasure.

He turns around as she’s coming down from her high and puts his fingers to her mouth.

“Clean them,” he says.

She knows they’ve been in her ass but she wouldn’t dare argue and he still tastes good, regardless. Once shes cleaned the digits on both his hands he bends down to put his belt back on.

“You did good,” he says, patting her cheek. “Same time tomorrow night, fuck toy.”

He grins and he saunters away, leaving her a shattered mess, as always


End file.
